


with you

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless





	with you

Life isn't very nice to me right now. A lot of bad things happened at once, some people made me feel disappointed and down. Well, as if life had ever been nice to anyone... 

I lost my job and my mom keep telling me to get a wife. As if my head wasn't in a big mess already, she kept nagging at me! It's not like I didn't wanna get married. I just prefer a man as my partner. My parents didn't know about that though. I didn't plan to tell them either. 

My head hurted from thinking about my problems. I would just go out somewhere, clearing my mind, and trying to forget about everything. A gay bar was my destination. 

There were many people coming here as usual. It would even get more crowded as the night falls. I sat at the corner, observing people while thinking if I should drink or not. Suddenly, there's this guy approaching me. 

With a cheerful smile on his face, he greeted me. "Good evening, you're alone?" 

I looked at him from head to toe before responding to his greeting. Couldn't he see my so not-interested-in-talking-to-anyone face? "yeah" I said, toneless. 

"what happened? Do you have some problems?" he tried to talk to me again by giving a very annoying question. 

I clicked my tongue and glared at him. 

"Ah..." he smiled awkwardly. It's like he realized I didn't want to talk about my problem. 

"Then... Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. He was persistent to get me talking to him. Just who's this guy? I didn't even know him. Or more like, why would he even come to talk to me? Eventhough I chose this table at the corner for I didn't want to get disturbed by anyone. 

"sorry... But alcohol is bad for my legs" 

It's not like I didn't want to drink. I wanted to drink, of course. But it would be troublesome if I got drunk. 

"why?" he asked. I could see that he was curious. "Do they swell?" he continued. 

"No. They spread." I stared at him, waiting for his response to my answer. 

He was dumbfounded for awhile but then bursted out laughing. 

"Hahaha you're an interesting guy." he wiped the tears on his eyes that came out of too much laughing. 

"I became more and more interested in you." he smiled. 

"who are you? Do I know you?" I finally asked. 

"No. Not yet. But I'd love to get to know you. Let's get to know each other while drinking. I don't mind if your legs spread for me." 

Then he ordered the drinks before I said anything to stop him. 

"and I'm sure I can make you feel very good." he said with so much confident. 

"heeeh...." I smirked. "I'm looking forward to it." 

I guessed playing around with this guy tonight wouldn't be so bad. At least I could escape reality for awhile.


End file.
